


An Epilogue in Gehenna

by Kuroshi44



Series: Amaimon and Allen [4]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, D.Gray-man
Genre: Final Work in Series, Gen, Happily Ever After, Happy in Hell, Reminiscing, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroshi44/pseuds/Kuroshi44
Summary: Allen thinks about his new found family, and the irony of where he finally found happiness.Amaimon is proud of his offer, the rest of the demon kings agree, sometimes.





	An Epilogue in Gehenna

Allen looked at the barren waste land around him and thought that it was mildly ironic that he had finally found happiness in Hell.

During the war he had seen so many of his friends, his family, die at the hands of the Noah or Akuma. After they won the war he watched as the rest of them passed because of old age or disease. From then on he had travelled, tried to avoid forming connections, and suffered when he failed. The end result was a person who couldn’t trust in anything to last.

And then there were the demons, the first time he had seen one he had been convinced that the war had been for nothing and that, despite evidence to the contrary, they had indeed failed. It hadn’t taken long for him to realise that these were not the _same_ demons, but that initial assumption and fear were not things he was likely to forget anytime soon.

And then he had met _him_. Amaimon, the Demon King of Earth and eighth Prince of Gehenna.

He had been a sight, walking in the slums as if he didn’t have a care in the world, having the guts to play poker against him when he didn’t even know the rules. His eye had shown him the identity of the demon he was playing and he had had many a chuckle at the idea that he could add the Demon King of Earth to the list of people he had beaten.

And to the list of people that would now avoid him.

It surprised and pleased him (though he would never admit it) when instead the demon had started to seek him out. In a life where you can’t die anything that seems to last awhile became something to be cherished.

And then the demon had offered him a new home, a new family that wouldn’t leave him as they moved on. The family itself had been quiet surprised when the two of them had walked out of the Ark gate, but none the less welcoming. He was given his own little section of hell to call home, though he refused a title. The other Kings of hell seemed just as interested in games (fights) to test skill as Amaimon, and it felt good to let loose every once in a while. 

Samuel had been more than a little surprised to find out the identity of the white haired boy that had refused to become a pawn, and also slightly pleased. He did like to joke that Allen had stolen his favourite brother from him, as Amaimon now spent most of his time around Allen. Allen had been quiet clear that he was more than happy to have match were Amaimon was the Winner’s prize, Samuel had politely declined.

Even without cheating Allen was almost as good as Satan when it came to fighting. His innocence Weapon was not something to be taken lightly.

Several centuries later and Allen still sometimes had trouble accepting that he had a family, one that accepted him, one that he wouldn’t lose to the passing of time.

But then that’s what happened with the Demon King of Time was your brother.


End file.
